1973 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Dell Comics, after 44 years in the comics business, ceases publication; a few of the company's former titles moving to Gold Key Comics. * Marvel's Curtis Magazines makes a push, debuting three new horror titles: Dracula Lives!, Monsters Unleashed, and Vampire Tales. * Archie Comics publisher John L. Goldwater licenses Archie for evangelical Christian messages; the comics are written and illustrated by Archie regular Al Hartley and published by Spire Christian Comics. January * Amazing Adventures #16 and Thor #207 present the Marvel portion of a metafictional unofficial crossover spanning titles from both major comics companies. The DC chapter appeared with a 1972 cover date. Each comic featured writers Steve Englehart, Gerry Conway, and Len Wein, as well as Wein's first wife Glynis, interacting with Marvel or DC characters at the Rutland Halloween Parade in Rutland, Vermont. Beginning in Amazing Adventures #16 (by Englehart with art by Bob Brown and Frank McLaughlin), the story continued in Justice League of America #103 (by Wein, Dick Dillin and Dick Giordano), and concluded in Thor #207 (by Conway and penciler John Buscema). [http://www.comics.org/issue/25821/ Amazing Adventures #16 (Jan. 1973)], [http://www.comics.org/issue/25700/ Justice League of America #103 (Dec. 1972)], and [http://www.comics.org/issue/25851/ Thor #207 (Jan. 1973)] at the wikipedia:wikipedia:Grand Comics Database * Teen Titans, with issue #43 (January /February issue), suspends publication. (DC Comics) February * Action Comics, with #421, Green Arrow became a backup feature, initially rotating with the Human Target and the Atom. * Doom Patrol vol. 1, with issue #122, is revived by DC after being cancelled in 1968. * Metal Men, with issue #42 (February /March cover date), is revived by DC after being cancelled in 1970. May * Night Nurse, with issue #4, is cancelled by Marvel. June * Detective Comics, with issue #435 (June/July cover date) begins a bimonthly schedule. (DC Comics) * Doom Patrol vol 1., with issue #125 (June–July), canceled by DC. * "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" story arc begins in The Amazing Spider-Man #121, written by Gerry Conway, with art by Gil Kane. (Concludes in Amazing Spider-Man #122, July cover-date.) * Crazy, with issue #3, canceled by Marvel. July * World's Finest Comics #218: Metamorpho becomes the backup feature after a brief run in Action Comics August * Metal Men, with issue #44 (August /September cover date) goes on hiatus, to be revived in 1976. (DC Comics) * Shanna the She-Devil, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. October *''Detective Comics, with issue #437 (October /November issue), is edited by Archie Goodwin, who in a back-up feature introduces a revival of the "Manhunter" feature with artist Walt Simonson. *Strange Adventures, with issue #244 (October /November issue), canceled by DC Comics. * Archie Comics revives its Red Circle Comics superhero imprint, as Red Circle takes over ''Chilling Adventures in Sorcery as told by Sabrina with issue #3, changing its name to Chilling Adventures in Sorcery. * Savage Tales, after a 17-month hiatus, resumes publishing with issue #2. (Curtis Magazines) *''Vampire Tales'' #2: The first appearance of Satana, drawn by John Romita (Marvel Comics) November * Kull the Conqueror, with issue #11, changes its name to Kull the Destroyer. (Marvel Comics) * Marvel Feature, with issue #12, is canceled by Marvel. December * Millie the Model, with issue #207, canceled by Marvel. * From Beyond the Unknown, with issue #25, canceled by DC. Deaths February * February 27: Bill Everett dies at age 55. June * Werner Roth dies at age 52. * June 3: Syd Shores dies at age 59. October * October 18: Pogo creator Walt Kelly dies at age 60. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * February 24: Comic Mart (Lyndhurst Hall, London, England) — 2nd such event organized by "Godfather of British fandom" Frank DobsonSkinn, Dez. "Early days of UK comics conventions and marts," DezSkinn.com. Accessed Mar. 3, 2013. * April 20–22: Berkeleycon 73, (Pauley Ballroom, ASUC Building, University of California) — first convention devoted to underground comix.Beerbohm, Robert. "Update to Comics Dealer Extraordinaire Robert Beerbohm: In His Own Words," Comic-Convention Memories (June 24, 2010). Bud Plant's retail business Comics & Comix acquires over 4,000 Golden Age comic books owned by Tom Reilly.Beerbohm, Bob. "Please Consider Buying Some Comics From Industry Icon Robert Beerbohm," The Comics Reporter (March 14, 2008). * May 25–28 (Memorial Day weekend): Detroit Triple Fan Fair (Detroit, Michigan) * Summer: D-Con '73 (Sheraton Hotel, Dallas, Texas)Schleef, Steve. "D-Con '73," Foreign Comic Reviews #3 (1973), p. 12. * June 21–24: Houstoncon '73 (Marriott Hotel, Houston, Texas) — c. 2,000 attendees; guests include Kirk Alyn, Frank Coghlan, William Benedict, William Witney, Dave Sharpe, Al Williamson, and Don Newton; convention notorious for a major van crash involving Robert Beerbohm, Bud Plant, and others as they were leaving the conventionDuin, Steve, and Richardson, Mike. Comics Between the Panels (Dark Horse Comics, 1998), p. 334. * July 4–8: Comic Art Convention (Hotel Commodore, New York City)Shepard, Richard. F. "Going Out," New York Times (July 4, 1973). — guests include Dr. Fredric Wertham,"Biographies: Fredric Wertham, M.D.". Comic Art & Graffix Gallery. Archived from the original on July 16, 2011. John Putnam, Jerry DeFuccio, Paul Gulacy, Bob Brown, Marie Severin, Tony Isabella, Elliot S. Maggin, Julius Schwartz, Guy H. Lillian III, C. C. Beck, Dave Cockrum, Gil Kane, Rick Durell, Gray Morrow, Dwight Decker, and Russell MyersEvanier, Mark. "The 1973 New York Comic Art Convention," Wonderworld vol. 3, #2 (whole #10) (Nov. 1973), pp. 15-17. * July 22: Comicon '73 (Waverley Hotel, London, England) — Comic Mart organizers Nick Landau and Rob Barrow salvage convention canceled at the last minute by Bram Stokes and John Mansfield and originally scheduled to take place over two days at the Regent Centre Hotel * August 3–5: Nostalgia '73, 2nd Annual Chicago Comic and Nostalgia Convention (Pick-Congress Hotel, Chicago, Illinois) — produced by Nancy Warner * August 16–19 — San Diego Comic-Con (Sheraton Hotel, Harbor Island, California) — 1,000+ attendees. Official guests: Neal Adams, D.C. Fontana, June Foray, Mike Friedrich, Carmine Infantino * Fall: Cleveland Comic Convention (Cleveland, Ohio) Awards Shazam Awards Presented in 1974 for comics published in 1973: * Best Continuing Feature: Swamp Thing (DC Comics) * Best Individual Story: "Song of Red Sonja", by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith, Conan the Barbarian #24 (Marvel Comics) * Best Individual Short Story (Dramatic): "The Himalayan Incident" (Manhunter), by Archie Goodwin and Walt Simonson, Detective Comics #437 (DC) * Best Writer (Dramatic Division): Archie Goodwin * Best Penciller (Dramatic Division): Berni Wrightson * Best Inker (Dramatic Division): Dick Giordano * Best Humor Story: "The Gourmet", Plop! #1 (DC) * Best Writer (Humor Division) (tie): ** Stu Schwartzberg ** Steve Skeates * Best Penciller (Humor Division): Marie Severin * Best Inker (Humor Division): Ralph Reese * Best Letterer: Gaspar Saladino * Best Colorist: Glynis Wein * Best Foreign Comic Series: Lieutenant Blueberry * Outstanding New Talent (tie): ** Walt Simonson ** Jim Starlin * Superior Achievement by an Individual: Richard Corben * Hall of Fame: Carl Barks First issues by title DC Comics Black Magic: selected reprints of 1950 Prize Comics series. : Release: October /November Writer: Joe Simon. Artist: Jack Kirby. Plop! : Release: September /October Editor: Joe Orlando. Prez : Release: September. Writer: Joe Simon. Artist: Jerry Grandenetti. Shazam! : Release: February. Artist: C.C. Beck. Editor: Julius Schwartz. Marvel Comics Crazy: precursor to Crazy Magazine : Release: January. Crazy Magazine : Release: October. Editor: Marv Wolfman. Dead of Night : Release: January. Dracula Lives! : Release: by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Ghost Rider vol. 2 : Release: September. Writer: Gary Friedrich. Artist: Tom Sutton and Syd Shores. Monster of Frankenstein : Release: January. Writer: Gary Friedrich. Artist: Mike Ploog. Monsters Unleashed : Release: July by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Spider-Man Comics Weekly : Release: February 10 by Marvel UK. Editor: Tony Isabella. Tales of the Zombie : Release: July by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Vampire Tales : Release: July by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. War is Hell : Release: January. Editor: Roy Thomas. Worlds Unknown : Release: May. Editor: Stan Lee. Independent titles ;Bobo :Release by Semic Press. Writer and Artist: Lars Mortimer Cutie Honey : Release: October 1 by Akita Shoten. Writer/Artist: Go Nagai. E-Man : Release: October by Charlton Comics. Writer: Nicola Cuti. Artist: Joe Staton. The Occult Files of Dr. Spektor : Release: May by Gold Key Comics. Writer: Don Glut. Artist: Jesse Santos. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Abigail Arcane, in Swamp Thing #3 (February -March)McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 154: "Scribe Len Wein and artist Bernie Wrightson left Swamp Thing some company...the woman who would become Swamp Thing's soul mate, Abigail Arcane." * Black Orchid, in Adventure Comics #428 (July) * Freedom Fighters, in Justice League of America #107 (October) * Klarion the Witch Boy, in The Demon #7 (March) * Steve Lombard, in Superman #264 (June) * Mister Miracle, in Mister Miracle #15 (August) * Spook, in Detective Comics #434 (April) * Tyr, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #197 (September) * Wildfire, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #195 (June) Marvel Comics * Angar the Screamer, in Daredevil #100 (June) * Bi-Beast, in Hulk #169 (November) * Blade, in The Tomb of Dracula #10 (July) * Lucas Brand, in The Tomb of Dracula #9 (June) * Brother Voodoo, in Strange Tales #169 (September) * Drax the Destroyer, in Iron Man #55 (February) * Deacon Frost, in The Tomb of Dracula #13 (October) * Gremlin, in Incredible Hulk #163 (May) * Quincy Harker, in The Tomb of Dracula #7 (March) * Daimon Hellstrom, in Ghost Rider (vol. 2) #1 (September) * Helmut Zemo, in Captain America #168 (December) * Howard the Duck, in Adventure into Fear #19 (December) * The Hydro-Men, in Sub-Mariner #61 (May) * The Infra-Worlders, in The Incredible Hulk #164 (June) * Solomon Kane, in Monsters Unleashed #1 (August) * Erik Killmonger, in Jungle Action #6 (September) * Killraven, in Amazing Adventures #18 (May) * Kronos, in Iron Man #55 (February) * A'lars, in Iron Man #55 (February) * Moondragon, in Iron Man #54 (January) * Nimrod, in Dracula Lives! #3 (October) * Orb, in Marvel Team-Up #15 (November) * Satana, in Vampire Tales #2 (October) * Shang-Chi, in Special Marvel Edition #15 (December) * Sui-San, in Captain Marvel #29 (November) * Starfox, in Iron Man #55 (February) * Thanos, in Iron Man #55 (February) * Ultimus, in The Mighty Thor #209 (March) * Uranos, in Captain Marvel #29 (November) * Venomm, in Jungle Action #6 (September) * Wendigo, in Incredible Hulk #162 (April) * Wundarr the Aquarian, in Adventure into Fear #17 (October) * Baron Zemo II, in Captain America #168 (December) * Zzzax, in Hulk #166 (August) Independent titles * Black Jack, in Weekly Shōnen Champion (November 19) * Rerun van Pelt, in Peanuts (March 26) References Category:1973 in comics Comics Category:Incomplete literature lists